Seis imposibilidades antes de despertar
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Número seis: Nezumi volverá.
**Seis imposibilidades antes de despertar.**

 **ADV:**  
Post-NO.6 / 1,287 palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Shion ya no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que despertó en una cama calientita o las sábanas tiradas. Shion ya no recuerda cómo es la sensación de un cuello sin abscesos de estrés o los tímpanos desacostumbrados a los llantos en medio de la noche o las carencias que sufría de vez en cuando. Él no era padre, nunca había tenido un hermano menor al cuál cuidar y mantener. Y ciertamente ahora se preguntaba cómo había hecho su madre en el pasado para cuidarlo a él con tanta devoción y tanto cariño, no era fácil… No era nada fácil. En medio de la noche Shion se levantó presuroso al escuchar el llanto del bebé. Más dormido que despierto buscó el biberón que había dejado listo en una de las mesitas de noche y con rapidez tomando al bebé con un brazo, con su otra mano acercó el biberón que fue presto tomado por el pequeño infante muerto del hambre.

Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar con cansino palpable. Un largo suspiro emanó de sus labios cuando al mover un poco al bebé para mayor comodidad se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Y eso que debía levantarse temprano, después de todo deseaba ir a ver a su madre a la panadería y recordar viejos tiempos…

Pero muy viejos, esos en los que Nezumi no se aparecía más en su vida.

El vacío en la boca del estómago le llenaba de una sensación que reverberaba por todo su cuerpo. Uno a uno los recuerdos le asaltaban por la noche y a veces imposibilitaban su sueño, cuando tenía suerte, se dedicaba a cuidad a su ahora hijo, pero cuando no, el rostro de Nezumi se asomaba por la madriguera y no le dejaba seguir durmiendo por más que el tiempo pasaba. Decían los libros antiguos, uno podía pensar en siete imposibilidades antes de despertar. Pero pensar en libros también le recordaba a Nezumi, el pasear entre los estantes y hojear los libros para limpiarlos, retirar el polvo o el simple hecho de encender el calefón para tibiar la leche. ¿Qué haría entonces cuando al contarle cuentos a su hijo, le recordara a esa rata de coladera?

Uno de sus libros favoritos, precisamente, y se había aferrado tanto a ese hecho que ahora era parte de su vida, aunque había encontrado el seis como un número simbólico para Nezumi y él, porque era imposible olvidarle. Él podía pasar toda la vida esperándole, él podía pasa toda la vida persiguiendo a Inukashi para que le trajera información de esa rata de alcantarilla que le había abandonado en la madriguera. Pero ni Inukashi ni él encontraban información de Nezumi que pudiera servirle para encontrar su paradero o al menos un indicio, nadie lo sabía, había rastros de que se había ido a la ciudades más alejadas pero luego los rastros se los llevaba el viento.

 _Número uno: Hubo una vez en la que las abejas fueron buenas._

Como pasatiempo cruel, cuando el bebé volvía a dormir, Shion se recostaba en el lecho de manera suave y lenta, dejaba que las sábanas le acariciaran el cuerpo por encima de la ropa y cerraba los ojos para evocar en su mente el rostro de Nezumi, el perfil afilado y la sonrisa salvaje que siempre tenía cuando las murallas se destruyeron y todos volvieron a ser un solo pueblo, una sola mente y fue él quien salvó a No.6 de una inminente destrucción causada por la avaricia y el dolor de la madre tierra.

 _Número dos: Hubo una vez en la que no existieron murallas y la gente era feliz._

Había otras noches, en las que Shion preso de su propia desesperación caminaba fuera de la madriguera y se dirigía al viejo anfiteatro de la cuidad. Habían cerrado cuando Eve se fue de la ciudad y nadie supo nunca su paradero… Como no hubo más espectáculo que las personas quisieran conocer, no les quedó más que cerrarlo por recortes de presupuesto y falta de personal para trabajar. Pareciera que la ciudad completa se había venido abajo cuando Nezumi se fue.

 _Número tres: Safu no era Elyuurias._

Había otros momentos, otros que a Shion no le gustaba recordar tanto, esos donde con tiento las manos fuertes de Nezumi se asían de manera protectora a su cintura desnuda y resbalaban por su piel retirando la ropa a su paso. Esas memorias donde Shion era feliz con ropas menos y las manos acariciando el fuerte pecho de Nezumi debajo de él. Esas memorias donde las voces se juntaban por las noches, donde los cuerpos se juntaban y ambos bailaban sobre la cama en un vaivén satánico que les impedía pensar en algo más que no fueran ellos dos; Shion moviéndose con empeño sobre Nezumi y la rata mostrándole cómo era que le gustaba más que se moviera.

 _Número cuatro: Alicia volvió al país de las Maravillas._

Cuando mamá le veía, mamá le decía que le extrañaba. Le decía que extrañaba no sólo el que viviera con ella en la panadería, no, mamá decía que eso era lo menos importante. Mamá le decía que extrañaba la luz de sus ojos, esa luz infantil que ya no existía en los ojos rojizos. Decía que extrañaba su cuerpo sin esas marcas rojizas, _marcas de la guerra_ , le gustaba a ambos bromear con eso… pero sobretodo decía que extrañaba su cabello castaño, el color blanco nunca le había gustado mucho a Karan, y cuando ese mismo color se había llevado la felicidad de su hijo paulatinamente, era un color odioso. Shion no podía culpar a su madre por pensar así, y entre más tiempo que empezaba a pasar Shion en la panadería con ella, más su mente comenzaba a retorcer las cosas, y se decía a sí mismo que en un par de semanas volvería a la panadería. Que dejaría cerrada la madriguera y volvería con su madre para que ambos criaran a su hijo.

 _Número cinco: Inukashi nunca extrañó a Nezumi._

Hubo una vez, hacía varios años ya, que el sol acarició por igual a No.6 y a la ciudad del exterior del muro. El sol era igual en todos lados, aún si tu vida era feliz o si los rastreadores te perseguían. El sol le sonreía a todos sus hijos por igual todos los días. Quizá en No.6 el aire era más fresco y en la ciudad exterior el aire estaba contaminado. Quizá fuera de No.6 los bebés lloraran con desesperación por el hambre o por el calor. Quizá dentro de No.6 tendrían un buen futuro asegurado. Seguramente en la casa del Crepúsculo los ancianos eran felices y quizá el anfiteatro lloró cuando Nezumi se fue.

Pero el sol era igual en ambos lados.

Shion nunca podría borrar el error de su piel. El recuerdo que más le gustaba era ese: cuando en las noches frías y oscuras Nezumi le abrazaba por la espalda y le atraía a su pecho caliente y le resguardaba en la seguridad que sus brazos le proporcionaban. Dejaba que le besara las marcas. Comenzando por la del pómulo para que descendiera con travesura por la del cuello encantado de ver la piel de Shion erizarse. Cada noche Shion callaría solemnemente y entonces Nezumi susurraría en su oído que prometía que ninguno de los dos cambiaría por nada en el mundo; muy a pesar de lo que les esperaba en el futuro o de que los muros se destruyeran y el mundo se les viniera encima…

Nezumi había jurado no cambiar, y Shion dejó de creer en las promesas y dulces palabras ficticias esa noche; cuando la madriguera fue cerrada y se despidió del lugar que le había visto crecer.

 _Número seis: Nezumi volverá._

* * *

 **Las imposibilidades son las que narra Alicia en el país de las Maravillas. Alicia deseaba convencerse de que Wonderland era sólo un sueño, y si no podía despertar, contaba siete imposibilidades en su mente para recordarse que todavía estaba soñando.  
Gracias.**


End file.
